Drama CD 2
Drama CD 2 is a special story included in the DanMachi BD Volume 6 Drama CD. It takes place after the party at the Hostess of Fertility in episode 13. Summary At a different bar, Hermes started the celebration for Bell, Hermes, and the others' safe return. He noted that there weren't any women but that they would talk between men. Bell noticed that the bar seemed different from others, causing Hermes to explain that this bar provided individual rooms for customers, a first within Orario. Welf was only interested in finishing up his argument with Ouka, forcing Hermes to intervene. Bell thanked Ouka for helping him during the Goliath battle though he simply told him that he was only doing what he needed to do, making Welf annoyed by his response, claiming that he was trying to look good. Miach asked Bell to tell him the events on the 18th floor. He began his tale, however the others interrupted him as he went through it floor by floor. Ouka wondered about the snacks and Hermes pointed out that he could ring the bell, causing Bell to wonder if he'd been called. Miach asked Bell to continue his tale but before he could Hermes rang the bell to order. Ouka was surprised he and Welf had the same favorite food. Bell finished his tale by mentioning that everyone returned home, surprising everyone at how he skipped most of it, though they were equally surprised at how fast their food came. Hermes referred to Bell as the MVP, not because he defeated the Goliath, but because he peeked on women bathing. Welf became annoyed that Bell was the only one that was able to peek while Ouka agreed with him. Impressed by their answer, Hermes had them recite that peeking was a man's romance. While he felt like leaving, Bell couldn't just walk out. Hermes moved on by asking Welf and Ouka about which girl was their type. Ouka answered that it was Tiona, causing Welf to wonder if he like flat chested girls. Welf chose Tione, commenting on her body just like Ouka did for Tione. Hermes chose Mikoto though he also mentioned Asfi's look, inflaming Welf and Ouka's jealousy again. Welf asked Bell to share some sweet memories of his and was shocked when he learned that Bell wasted his opportunity. During that, Miach asked Ouka to ring the bell, once again causing Bell to wonder if he'd been called. Once Miach placed his order, Hermes turned to Bell for his choice, wondering if he liked younger girl types like Hestia and Lili. Welf encouraged him to confess, otherwise he would have to draw what he saw from memory, with Ouka adding that color would be nice. Bell tried to get out of it by reminding everyone that he wasn't skilled at drawing. Seeing that he was troubled, Miach asked for them to take it easy on him, but Hermes mentioned that Bell and Hestia must be washing each others back while bathing together. While Bell denied his claim, the others didn't believe his answer, continuing to interrogate him on the subject. He continued to deny their claims and Hermes switched the topic to whether he'd had any lucky happenings. Bell denied any of those claims, causing Welf to once again tell him that it was a waste. Hermes didn't think that there would be any reverse happenings but Bell mentioned that one time Hestia walked in on him showering. Hestia had emotionlessly made up the excuse that she had been tired from working. The others knew that she did it on purpose but Bell had no idea what they were talking about. Hermes moved on to Miach and he told everyone that he would love any woman, regardless if they were Goddesses or normal children. The others were impressed by his words, while Ouka and Hermes mentioned that he was like a God, causing Welf to point out that he was indeed one. Miach asked Bell to get the bell, once again making Bell wonder if he'd been called. Since the night had just begun, Hermes told everyone that they would talk about women, this time asking their choice between either breasts or butts, causing Bell to want to go home. In the next room over, Mikoto began the celebration. Hestia was surprised that they were having a celebration with these members, but Asfi pointed out that they all fought the Goliath together. On top of that, Asfi was paying for everyone's food, something Lili was grateful of. Ais wondered if it was all right for her to be there and Asfi pointed out that she helped them on the 24th floor. Hestia was still slightly annoyed though Lili reminded her that she'd been kidnapped. Mikoto decided that she would speak franklyMikoto uses the term 腹を割って話す, literally split your stomach open and talk but Ais mistakenly assumed that it meant seppuku, forcing her to point out that it was an idiom. At that moment Hermes, Welf, and Ouka raised their voices while discussing breasts and butts, causing the women to note that they lacked delicacy, though they didn't recognize their voices. Lili rang the bell to order while mentioning that she "rang Bell-sama". Hestia and Lili fought over the bell, ending up calling two waitresses. After ordering, Hestia announced that there was something she wanted to ask everyone, and Mikoto mistakenly assumed that it was where they began washing themselves while bathing, mentioning that she began from the bottom of her left thigh. Ais advised her to wash from the top to prevent dirty bubbles from washing over already cleaned portions. Mikoto was impressed by her advice while Ais mistakenly assumed that she was a fishMikoto uses the term 目から鱗, literally scale from the eye, causing Mikoto to once again point out that it was an idiom. Hestia told everyone that she wanted to hear if they had someone they liked, her purpose being to see if anyone else liked Bell. Asfi didn't have anyone especially since she had her hands full with Hermes. When Hestia asked about the possibility of something between them, she fiercely denied it, complaining non stop about how she had to clean up after him all the time. In the room next door, Hermes sneezed, wondering if some girl was talking about him, though Welf and Ouka pointed out that one sneeze meant an insult. However, Asfi was grateful that Hermes took her out of the castle. Hestia moved on to Mikoto and she revealed that she liked Takemikazuchi. The others were surprised as they thought she was an item with Ouka. Hestia agreed with them, mentioning that Ouka could be dependable, making Ais mistakenly wonder if his name was Masuo-sanHestia uses the term 益荒男, masurao, which can be translated as a dependable/brave man. Mikoto denied their claims, revealing that Chigusa had a crush on him. She began complaining non stop about dense men, especially being annoyed at how they treated girls as kouhai or younger sisters. Ouka sneezed and apologized to the others in his room. Moving on, Hestia tried to skip Lili's turn as she knew she would choose Bell. Lili ignored her and recounted a good memory, causing Hestia to try and drown her out. When Mikoto asked what she thought of Welf, she answered that he was in the way of her being alone with Bell, complaining non stop about his attitude. Welf sneezed, making Ouka wonder if they were popular among girls, but Welf denied it. Hestia moved on to her own turn though Lili didn't care for her story. Nonetheless she continued, revealing that she walked into Bell showering on purpose, causing Lili to try and drown her out. Mikoto noted that they got along and Ais mistakenly assumed that she wanted to order horse meatMikoto uses the term 馬が合う, literally the horse fits, forcing her to once again point out that it was an idiom. Asfi asked Hestia if there were any Gods that were decent men. Hestia answered with Takemikazuchi and Miach, though she slightly complained about Miach's habit of charming women that he meets. Miach sneezed softly, wondering if he'd drank too many cold drinks, ordering a hot drink instead. A waitress brought the hot drink and everyone told her that it was for the people in the next room over. Hestia moved on to the last person, Ais. The others wondered if she had a good story about someone she liked, though Ais answered that she didn't really have anything of that sort. When they asked her about her childhood, they became depressed after hearing how she only trained and went to the dungeon. Mikoto tried changing the topic to whether she had anyone she liked in the Loki Familia, suggesting Finn or Bete. Ais rejected them as they were her family. Mikoto then tried widening the category to include anyone that she felt comfortable around and was glad she met, Ais answered with Bell. Immediately, Hestia and Lili panicked at her answer. In the next room over, Bell collapsed, telling everyone that his body felt hot and he had a good feeling. Hermes wondered if this was an awakening, wishing for a woman to fall out of the sky on him. Unfortunately, at this point Hestia snapped, becoming angry at how loud they were. Asfi and Mikoto tried to stop her but she broke free of them and opened the door to the room. The women were surprised that the men were there and Asfi realized the source of all the classless talk. As the others argued with each other, Ais wondered if Bell heard what she said. When he answered that he didn't, she told him not to worry about it. Hestia told her not to try and seduce Bell and tackled him, accidentally ringing the bell. When the waitress came, Miach calmly placed his order, causing Welf and Ouka to be surprised while pointing out that the bell accidentally rang. Bell once again thought that they called him, forcing them to tell him that they didn't. Characters *Hermes *Bell Cranel *Welf Crozzo *Kashima Ouka *Miach *Yamato Mikoto *Hestia *Liliruca Arde *Ais Wallenstein *Asfi Al Andromeda Notes Navigation